The Grimorie of the Forgotten World
by Dark0Boy0Sabata
Summary: The magical tome, the Grimorie of the Rift had brought Luso to the land of Ivalice to save it from doom. Now it opens it's pages again, waiting for a new hero to write his name down to save the once peaceful land again.
1. The Story Must Be Rewritten

**Hey guys, Dark0Boy0Sabata here, with the first chapter of my new story. First off, I would like to thank you guys for all being patient. I know this took awhile and I'm sorry about that, but hopefully this chapter will make up for the long wait.**

**Without further wait, I present to you…this COOKIE *starts munching on cookie* but no really, here is the first chapter of my Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift story…enjoy.**

* * *

Byoak

The small town on the outskirts of Camoa had always been known for its quietness and happy-go-lucky neighbors. If most people needed to spend some time, away from missions, or just relaxing from a hard days battle. Then this was the place to be.

Most people had known this place for its excellent ale and wonderful inns. But this town also held a secret. A dark secret that had been hidden from the world since the beginning of Ivalice's creation, one that had been sealed and guarded for many years by the royal family. No one knew of its existence. Even the guards, who put their life on the line to protect this secret, knew nothing about it.

"Hey Reyes," The lean fighter turned to his soldier partner, who was currently busy, leaning up against the wall. A cup of ale in his one hand and a long, curved sword in his other. "You ever wonder what's beyond this sealed door. I mean, we have been guarding this door, everyday for the past six years, and not once, have we been told what's on the other side." He pointed a finger behind him, where a door; large and metal, with many seals written on it stood.

His partner took a swig of ale before placing the cup on top of a box. The ale rang down his chin, and onto his shirt, yet he didn't make an effort to wipe it away as he turned to his partner. "Of course I've wondered what's behind this door. But that doesn't mean I'm going to go and open it. I'm not some idiot like you."

The fighter was about to say something, most likely a remark, when his eyes caught sight of two figures at the other end of the street, watching them.

The taller figure, who was standing in the back. Took a step forward, before stopping next to the other figure. His hair was a pure white color, which matched the color of snow that went all the way down to his knees, while a small bang of hair covered his right eye. He wore brown pants and a pair of armor boots that matched the pair of armor gloves on his hands. A black trench coat adorned with stars, connected together by lines covered up most of his body. In his mouth was a piece of candy that moved back and forth in his mouth in a ticking clock pattern.

Standing next to him was a small girl, barley half the height of the figure next to her. Her hair was a dark blue color that went down to her shoulder, with one bang covering her left eye. She wore an elegant, black gothic dress that went down to her knees, with white and purple lace covering it that matched the gloves and shoes she wore. In her hands was a stuffed bear that had a red bowtie around its neck.

Both figures continued to stand in the same spot, barely making any movements as they stared at the fighter and soldier who were staring back at them, waiting for any movements to happen.

No one said anything for a few moments before the fighter stepped forward. "I'm sorry, but no one other then the royal family is allowed in this part of the town. Please leave now or we'll be forced to use drastic measures." The fighter stated, his hand floating above the handle of his sword as the soldier next to him, did the same.

The two figures did not back up, but instead, moved forward towards the two guards.

"Don't come any closer! If you do, we will be forced to fight back." The soldier yelled as he pulled out his sword and pointed it at the figures. The taller figure raised his hand, grabbing the candy in his mouth and pulled it out. He seemed to be transfixed by the lollypop until he remembered the two guards in front of him. "Did you hear me? We will be forced to fight you if you do not step…" Before the soldier could finish, he was silenced as the white haired man disappeared before his eyes and reappeared behind him. The fighter could only watch as the white haired man punched through his partner as if he was made of rice paper. The white haired man pulled his hand back through his partner, who fell to the ground in a heap and the fighter was sure he could see something red in the white haired man's hand.

"Bane!" The fighter screamed. He rushed to his partner, completely ignoring the white haired man as he dropped to his knees. His hands started to glow a bright green color as he placed them on his partners, opened wound. "Cure," he mumbled. The green light, enveloping the soldier wound as it slowly closed up as the soldier's breath started to become slower. _"Shit, his entire left lung was ripped out by pure force alone. I can't repair the lung with my level of skills. I'll need to find a white mage after I kill this guy, and fast." _He stood up and turned around, pulling his sword out, ready to attack the figure. But he was gone.

"Now's my chance to go get help." Before he could call for help or make a run for someone, the white haired man silenced him. The last thing he saw was a flash of violet light, then his left arm flying in the air, before he fell to the ground.

The fighter screamed out in pain as he grabbed what was left of his arm as he tried to stop the flow of blood, shooting out of his arm with another cure spell. The white haired man ignored the screaming human and walked calmly over to the metal door. He gave a small push on the door, but it didn't budge in the slightest.

"You won't…be able to…get through that…door…Only someone…from the royal…family can open that…door." The fighter smirked a little to himself; even through all the pain he was experiencing.

The white haired man ignored the fighter as he placed his weapon, which the fighter just noticed now, against the wall. The black scythe's handle was curved from the top to the bottom, with a blade that was chipped. Attached to the bottom of the scythe was a string that was attached to the white haired man's left hand, which was now covered in a gray piece of armor that went up to his elbow and was covered in creative circles and squares.

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem," The figure said in a gentleman's tone that shocked the fighter.

"No way, you're…" The fighter didn't manage to finish. The blade of the scythe had pierced through his neck, cutting into his vocal cords and exiting out the other side. The white haired man paid no attention as the scythe slowly started to glow a violet color and change its shape until it took the form of, the young girl to the fighter's shook as he slowly bled to death on the floor. The white haired man turned back to the door, rubbed his hand across the base, clearly looking for something.

"Please hurry up Noire, I don't have all day to be playing your little game." The little girl whispered.

The white haired man, now known to be Noire, moved his hand along the wall until he came to something that caused him to stop. With one swift movement, Noire pushed his hand forward, creating a rippling effect around his arm as it sunk into the door, until it was to his shoulder. He pulled back with another swift movement as the door began to dissolve, until it was nothing more then an open archway.

The little girl watch as the white haired man entered the open archway, disappearing into the darkness. After a few minutes, the same figure exited the room, carrying a book in one of his hands, while the other held a sword. Both items gave off a feeling of dread, but the sword was the one that got the little girl's interest. The sword was a large claymore that stood just a little shorter then the man himself. The blade was long and wide, with the handle running through its guard, and continuing through a hallow space at the base of the blade. But the strangest thing about the sword was that in the middle of the blade, was a hallow part that had a small amount of yellow liquid in the bottom.

"Is that what your looking for." The little girl whispered again as she watched the man walk past her, handing her the book as he continued on. Only stopping next to the two dead guards who were still lying on the ground. He looked at both bodies with no remorse as he snapped his fingers. Instantly, both bodies burst into flames until they were nothing more then small bodies of ash.

"We should leave now," The man spoke to the girl as they both headed down the street. When they had reached a safe enough distance from the bodies, the man turned to the little girl and spoke. "But first, there is something I need you to do for me."

"What is it you wish master?" The girl asked.

"I sense that Illua is no longer in this world with us. She must have failed her mission to open up the rift and bring the Neukhia to this world. Hence why her grimoire is now in our possessions again, instead of with her." He pointed to the book that was still in the girl's hand.

"And I'm guessing that you want me to go and hide this somewhere where no one can find it?"

The white haired man let out a small chuckle. "Something along the lines like that. Actually, I want you to go and find something for me." He replied.

"And what is that?"

"I will tell you in due time my dear. For now, I want you to go and grab the rest of Khamja for me. I think it's time we put our plan in motion, and I prefer it, if we all work together." He stopped for a moment and looked down at the book in her hands. "And take that book with you as well. I have a feeling it will play an important part, real soon." The little girl nodded and disappeared before the man could blink.

The man looked around the street, seeing if anyone was looking at him. When he was sure it was safe. He disappeared and reappeared a second later in the middle of an open field. Placing the sword into the ground, he turned back to the town he had just come from and pulled out another piece of candy.

The white haired man slowly raised his right hand up into the air and started to chant as a red sphere appeared in his hand. As the wind started to pick up around him, his chanting slowed down till it was nothing more then a mumble. After a few seconds, his hand lowered until it was even with his face and snapped his fingers. "Firaja." He said. Suddenly, the town erupted in a bright column of flames that covered the entire town and slowly burnt it, and everyone in it alive.

"The world has turned into a rotten place…" He spoke to himself as the column of flames slowly died down; leaving an area that was now covered in ash. The fresh smell of burnt bodies filled his nose. "But I will be the one to burn away the sins of the past with the flames of righteousness."

* * *

**Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Forgotten World**

**Chapter 1**

**The Story Must Be Rewritten**

* * *

The bell signaling the beginning of summer vacation had just run and many of the students had already left the school to start their summer vacation, except for one who was doing her best, dodging many of the students leaving the school and heading in the direction of the library.

She had short, boyish hair with long bangs in the front that framed her face. Her skin was lightly tanned and she wore a regular school uniform, complete with a white-buttoned shirt, a black skirt and a black tie. The only thing that stuck out about her, were her eyes. One of them was dark brown. The other was icy blue, but both were locked on the floor.

She had almost reached the library, and her destination, when she accidentally bumped into someone, dropping all her possessions on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," The person she bumped into apologized as he helped her pick up her dropped items. "I didn't see you there…are you okay?"

"Ye..es" the girl replied in a shy voice, trying to avoid eye contact with the boy. She saw that he had short brown hair and was at least two years younger then him and was wearing the same uniform as her. A white shirt, white pants, yet his black tie was no where to be seen.

"Okay then, here's all your things." He handed her, her items as her eyes spotted a small brown book on the floor. The item gave off a feeling of mystery to it, which seemed to draw her in as she slowly reached for it, wanting to see what was written on the inside. "Oh that's mine. It's a journal I just got today." The boys voice brought her out of her trance as she picked up the item from the floor and handed it back to the boy, who took it and placed it in his backpack. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Arlis…toil" The girl mumbled.

"Well sorry again for that Arlistoli." The boy exclaimed as he headed down the hallway, becoming smaller and smaller until she could no longer see him.

She continued on her walk, passing more students until she managed to reach the library in the matter of a few seconds. Ignoring the closed sign, she pushed open the door as she heard a familiar voice in the back of the library.

"I'm telling you Mr. Randell, there's just no way there can be a world out there that's full of monsters and magic. It's just not possible."

The person, known as Mr. Randell answered back. "There is a world just like that out there Aaron. You just haven't seen it for yourself. I'm sure if there were ever the chance I could go back, I would go in a heartbeat."

"And I suppose you have," Aaron retorted. "I suppose you went to this so called magical world and fought monsters and saved princesses and stuff."

Mr. Randell let out an amused chuckle, shaking his head back and forth as some of his locks fell down in front of his face and his glasses fell down his nose a little. "Something along the lines of that. But that's another story for another time. It seems like your friend is here, waiting for you." The two figures turned around and noticed the female staring at them.

"Hi Arlistoli," Aaron said with a warm smile. He had brown hair that spiked outward and was just a little taller then her and was wearing the same uniform as her, with a pair of white pants instead of a skirt. "I hope you weren't waiting too long." Arlistoli didn't respond but instead, gave him an annoyed look before moving to a small desk and sitting down and pulling a book out. She motioned for Aaron to come sit next to her, as Mr. Randell gave him a smile.

"I think she's angry at you." Mr. Randell pointed out.

"No, really? You think." Aaron smirked before walking over to the desk and taking a seat next to Arlistoli while Mr. Randell went to some part of the library, probably going to put some books away. "So do you want me to grab some books while you get the notes ready?" Aaron asked.

"S…sure." Arlistoli mumbled, to busy in her notes to actually look at Aaron. "Just don't grab any fantasy ones."

"When have I ever done something like that?" Aaron questioned the girl, who just gave him a look that answered his question for him. "You know what, never mind. I'll just go find some regular books."

The teen headed down some isles, deciding that he would just pick some random books off of the shelf and hope that Arlistoli wouldn't notice and just go with it. His eyes began to search the shelves; grabbing short books that seemed to get his attention or would be able to read through quickly.

"These should do," He muttered to himself. "I just hope Arlistoli doesn't get made at me again like last time." He was about to turn around and head back to the desk where Arlistoli was waiting for him, when his eyes caught sight of something. A small book, no bigger then a journal was wedged between two books, almost as if it was trying to hide itself. Being the curious person that he was, he decided he would grab it now and read it when he was done his project.

The teenage boy reached for the book, feeling that the book wanted him to grab it, wanted him to read it. The small brown book, covered in golden rings and jewels, begged him to choose it. He grabbed the book and gave it a pull, only to discover that it was lodged between the two books tight. Making it almost impossible to pull out.

"_Stupid book…who the heck lodges a book between two others…it's like they were trying to hide it from someone."_

"Aaron!" Arlistoli called out. "Hurry up."

"Just give me a second," He replied. "I'm just grabbing the last few books, then I'll be right there."

The brown haired boy turned back to the small book and gave it another tug, but just like last time. The book refused to remove itself from its location. It was almost if the book was magically stuck to the shelf. He gave one last tug, using all the strength he had. Just before he gave up, there came a cracking sound, fallowed by a small light emitting from the book as it slowly came free from its hold.

He staggered backwards as he tried to regain his balance. "Hey Mr. Randell," He called out to the librarian, who was just passing the shelf he was next to. "What's with this book anyways?"

"This book," He replied back, pointing to the small book in the teen's hands. "I've never seen it before in my entire time working here. Someone must have forgotten it, or placed it on the self by accident."

"Can I have it?" He asked, wanting to discover what secrets this book held for him.

Mr. Randell just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not. Just remember to let me know before you leave. Last thing we need is for you to get in trouble for stealing a book."

With a small nod, Aaron headed back to the desk, hiding the small book behind him as he sat down at the desk and handed Arlistoli the books he had collected and turned to his collection of books, getting ready to start working on their project.

**Xx Three Hours Later xX**

"Can we please stop Arlistoli. We've been working on this report for three hours now. Can't we at least take a break? If I have to write one more sentence on why I think our presidents are the best or when our law system started, I think I'm going to lose my mind." The teen begged, giving Arlistoli his famous puppy dog look.

Arlistoli let out a small sigh; closing the report they had been working on and turning to her friend. "..fine" She mumbled. "But just five minutes."

Aaron's face broke into a devious smile as he pulled the small book from his back and placed it on the table. "Great," he said. "Cause I found this book on the shelf and I've just been dying to see what's inside." The girl paid barely any attention to him, returning back to the report as Aaron flipped open the book. Instantly from the start of the book, it told a tale about a boy, two years younger then him and Arlistoli that went on adventures with a group of friends all over a magical land. It explained about a group of assassins that fought against the boys group, trying to open a rift to somewhere else to bring something called a Neukhia into the land but was defeated before anything could happen.

His interest grew more and more with each chapter, explaining more and more about this boys adventures. As his excitement to reach the end of the book grew, it suddenly stopped. Confused, Aaron turned over the next page and noticed that there were more words on the other side. Finding it odd that the book would have a blank page in the middle. He decided to see what else was written.

**"The danger may be gone. But it is not dead. The land is now slowly dying and has been forgotten. The story must be rewritten by someone…know who he is."**

"Know who he is?" The teen started bored. "What is this, a do it yourself story." Frustrated, Aaron closed the book, angry that the book didn't end, just stopped midway. He wondered if there was another copy of this book or if the book had a sequel, or maybe it just was never finished. The boy turned towards his friend. "Hey Arlistoli,"

"Yes Aaron," The female responded.

"You ever wonder what it would be like, if this world was like the one Mr. Randell always talks about to us?"

Arlistoli shook her head, giving Aaron a confused look. "No. Why would you ask that?"

"You know I'm always into this sort of thing. You're telling me that you never think of something like that. It's never come across your mind?" Aaron asked. Interested in knowing his best friends answer.

Again, Arlistoli shook her head. "Never."

"Well I think it would be awesome. You know, fighting monsters, sleeping under the stars, joining a group of friends to go out on missions, protecting towns from enemies attacks, and even saving peoples lives." Aaron listed off the best things about a hero. Hoping to interest his friend into the same things he liked.

"Please Aaron…that's all in video games and fairy tales." The black haired girl responded.

"I know you would like it if you tried it." The boy retorted.

Arlistoli stood up, grabbing the books, littering the table. "I'm going to return these." She said in a soft voice. "Be back in a second." Aaron waved his hand as his attention returned to the book next to him. Even though he had read it all, there was something about the book that drew him in. Something about what the last line said didn't seem right to him. It wasn't something a book would normal have written in it. It was almost like the book was…asking him to help it.

Suddenly he remembered what Mr. Randell had said to him.

"_I'm sure if there ever was the chance I could go back, I would go in a heartbeat."_

As he flipped open the book to the last page, his hand slowly crossed the desk to the pen lying a few inches away from him. He pulled the pen back towards him and flipped to the last page on the book. He couldn't stop himself from moving. The book was calling out to him, asking him for his help, and his body was answering the call. Slowly looking down, he saw the last lines on the page were now lightly glowing.

**"The danger may be gone. But it is not dead. The land is now slowly dying and has been forgotten. The story must be rewritten by someone…know who he is."**

With the pen, he slowly wrote down the two names he knew he had to write down.

Aaron Takao…Mewt Randell

Just as the last name was written, the words started to glow brighter as the pages flipped backwards and a slow wind picked up around Aaron. He could barely see what was around him as objects in the room started to circle around the book. Everything started to speed up as a bright light started to glow around Aaron and became brighter and brighter until Aaron was forced to close his eyes. Just before the light grew any brighter, one more name was added next to the other two.

Arlistoli Shizuko

Suddenly, the wind stopped and Aaron was falling. Falling into the darkness below, his screams could not be heard. He tried to grab something, anything that would slow him down or stop his falling, but there was nothing to grab. As he slowly fell into unconsciousness, two bright figures appeared on his left and right side before the one of the right suddenly disappeared.

**Xx Unknown Area xX**

Aaron was leaned up against a tree, unconscious. Across from him was a girl with black hair who, just like him, was leaned up against the tree. A small book the size of a journal landed in between them. As it grew brighter its shape slowly changed from a book into one of a little girl. She wore a white dress that went down to her knees and had bright brown hair that went down to her back. Her eyes were completely white and two white wings sprouted from her back as she stared at the two figures in front of her, before moving over to the boy.

She bent down until she was eye level with the boy and raised her hand, which was covered in golden rings, as well as gems, just like her legs and neck, before touching Aaron on his chest as a bright light appeared to form on his back.

"Get ready Aaron," She whispered to the boy. "Cause your adventure is just beginning." Before disappearing in a bright flash of light.

* * *

**And there you go guys, the very first chapter of my FFTA2 story. Sorry that none of you're OC characters appeared in this chapter. I promise, they will appear in the next chapter. I just had to do the introduction chapter first, before I could do the first chapter that takes place in Ivalice. After this chapter, the OC's will appear in every chapter. So once again, sorry about that. **

**In case you guys are wondering. Aaron's last name translates to respectful hero and Arlistoli's last name translates to quiet child which you will find out later on, describes her character. **

**That's all I think I need to say. Until then, look forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Welcome To The Forgotten World

**What's up guys, Dark0Boy0Sabata here, with the second chapter of my new story. Once again I would like to apologize that none of your OC characters appeared in the first chapter. I was originally going to, but there wasn't any room to add them. So that's why some of your OC characters will be introduced in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and be ready for many more to come.**

**Before I start, I should probably tell you that I have a Twitter account. My name is DarkBoySabata (of course) it just let's you know how the chapters are doing, what's happening next, and when they are up. If you want to, go ahead and add me. I would really appreciate it.**

**One more thing, I would like to thank Not-with-a-whimper-but-a-BANG who has chosen to be my beta-reader. Thank you man, I owe you one.**

**With that out of the way, on to the story**

* * *

**Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Forgotten World**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome To The Forgotten World**

* * *

Aaron awoke slowly from his deep sleep; his eyes scanning the area he was in. Never before in his entire life had he seen a land like this before. Something about the grass below him, the trees he was leaning against. Even the wind that blew across his face seemed to be different from the wind from his world. He couldn't put his finger on it, but this land seemed kind of…magical. He slowly got up, noticing a sharp pain on his back, but pushed that thought away as he slowly moved to the unconscious figure across from him.

"Arlisotli," He shook the girl a little, but she didn't respond. "Hey Arlistoli!" Again the girl didn't respond. "Fine if your going to be like that, then we'll have to do this the hard way."

Thinking quickly, he turned around and grabbed Arlistoli by her hands and pulled her up to his back. "Did anyone ever tell you your heavy?" he asked the unconscious girl as he started to walk away from the tress.

_What the heck happened? Last thing I remember, I was in the library with Mr. Randell and Arlistoli and I wrote Mr. Randell's and my name in this small book I found earlier. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the middle of a forest with no clue where I am, a sharp pain in my back and dirt all over me. Could this day get any better?_

Suddenly, the sound of thunder filled Aaron's ears as he started to feel rain hit his body.

_I just had to ask didn't I?_

As he turned to leave the small clearing, his eyes spotted a small leather book near the tree he had awoken next to. Looking around to see if anyone else was nearby, he noticed that he was the only person in the clearing, unless you count the sleeping girl on his back.

Something about the small book in front of him seemed to want him to pick it up. It gave off a strange magically feeling that screamed for him to grab it. Deciding to go with what the book ask, he picked the small book up and placed it in his pocket. "I guess I should take this with me. If anyone is looking for it, I can give it back to them later." Before heading in a random direction.

Nearby, leaning against another tree, a teenage figure smiled. His hair was set into a faux-hawk style that matched colors with his brown; boot cut baggy pants that were held up by a belt with a golden loop at the front. His white over-shirt had black around the sleeves that extended to black stripes on the way down each opposing side. A white collar hung loosely around his neck that had gold trimming where the two sides of it came together in the middle, extending to where they brake apart at the bottom. Attached to his back was a silver greatsword that appeared to be made of diamonds. It shone in the light as the figure walked away from the tree. "Finally, I found you," he mumbled before disappearing.

**Xx A Small Clearing A Little Off xX**

"Hey Akio, do you think August was able to finally find him, kupo?" A teenage girl asked her companion as she laid on top of a fallen tree trunk, swinging her left arm back and forth.

She had long coal black hair that was barley seen, over the blue newsboy cap that had a feather in the side of it. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, with a white ribbon that stopped around her back. She wore overlapping metal plates that were attached to a layer of chainmail that covered her upperbody.

_Hume Paladin for Clan Phoenix: Yoni_

Leaning against the tree, was a white shield, with a flame design that crept from the bottom, and a light blue sword, whose blade was a zigzag design that met at the point with a green handle.

"I'm sure he's close to finding him by now Yoni. As soon as he finds him, he'll send us a signal and we'll go and meet up with him and capture the target. That was the plan. Remember?" A tall, male gria with blue wings answered back. He had dark blue hair that matched color with his blue eyes, which watched the girl's arm swing back and forth. He wore black and gold armor, but was barely visible under his blue cloak. On his back, was a large, one edged sword with a red design on the blade.

_Gria Dark Knight for Clan Phoenix: Akio_

The black haired teen, know now as Yoni, let out a sigh.

"Maybe he forgot about us and went after him on his own, Kupo." She jumped off the trunk, grabbing her sword and shield and walking over to her partner. "Why don't we just go and look for him?"

"Finally!" A bangaa shouted, jumping from a bush and landing in front of the two companions. He wore plain leather armor that was covered up by a white cloak with a hood. On both of his hands was a pair of gloves that had metal covers over his fingers. "I've been looking for you two for the passst ten minutesss."

_Bangaa White Monk for Clan Phoenix: Pike_

"What is it Pike? Did something happen?" The dark knight asked his companion. He rose from his spot and walked over to the white monk.

Said white monk simply shook his head. "I'm guesssing you guysss didn't sssee the sssignal then." The other two members shook their heads as well. "Auggie just sssent the sssignal out ten minutesss ago. I thought you guysss would have been there by now ssso I headed to catch up to you guysss. But when I got there, Auggie wasss ssstill chasssing the theif. He told me he could take care of himssself and to go find you two."

Yuni turned to look at Akio. A devilish smirk was plastered on her face.

"Oh boy, now the real action begins. Come on you guys, Kupo. Hurry up."

The two companions looked at each other for a moment.

"Ssshe's going to get hurt in the end, like lassst time. You know that right." Pike said, chasing after the paladin.

Akio turned to look at the other two. "Don't remind me." Before fallowing them both into the forest.

**Xx Back With Aaron And Arlistoli xX**

_Okay I could have sworn we have past that tree three times already. _Aaron thought to himself, passing the same tree he was thinking about. Arlistoli was still asleep on his back. _I swear to god, this girl can sleep through anything. If I have to carry her anymore, I think I might just leave her in the middle of the forest and see what happens. _The teen chuckled to himself, placing the sleeping female against a tree.

His eyes scanned the area he was in currently. Trees covered the majority of the area with a few exceptions, including the dirt path they had come from. Thankfully, the rain had stopped awhile ago, leaving Aaron with some wet clothes and the feeling that he would be getting a cold soon.

_Next time I go to a different land, I'll remember to pack a jacket._

He turned once more to the sleeping girl, feeling a sharp pain explode from his back. "What the hell?" He wondered. Removing his shirt as best he could, he noticed that the pain was only coming from his back and not, anywhere else. _I wonder if something bit me while we were walking._ He wondered. Trying to look at his back, which was much harder then it sounded. He noticed that there was some circular design on his back, but from where he was looking, he wasn't able to see all of it. _As soon as I find a mirror, I'll find out what this thing on my back is._

"Okay, maybe I should just leave you hear for now and see if I can find some village or something." Aaron said, looking at Arlistoli one more time, before turning away. "I'll be right back as son as I find someone that can help us, I promise."

"Well, well, well, look at what I found?" A cold voice said, coming from behind one of the trees. The figure suddenly appeared from behind the tree, dressed in white clothes, with a purple cloak covering most of his body. On his head was a bandana of the same color. He smiled at the boy as he moved closer to him, twirling a small, golden knife in his hand. "A loner puppy, away from his clan maybe?"

"Hey there," Aaron smiled at the figure giving him a slight wave, oblivious to the way the figure looked at him. "You wouldn't happen to know where we are would you?" He asked.

"Why, were in the land of Ivalice. Just outside of Targ Woods to be exact." The figure replied confused at why someone would ask such a weird question like that.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence between the two, the wind blowing past them, sending chills up Aaron's spine.

"So is that girl over there okay?" The figure said, motioning to Arlistoli behind Aaron, who was still asleep.

"Oh her? Yah she's fine. She just fell asleep awhile ago." The teen replied.

"That's good," The figure started. "It would be a real shame if my capture was sick or dead."

"Yah I guess that would be a real sham- wait what did you say?" Aaron asked, taking a few steps away from the purpled cloaked figure.

"I just said it would be a shame if my capture was sick or dead. I don't think anyone would buy her if she were dead. Would you?" The figure matched his step backwards, by taking one forward. "People like her would make me a very rich person."

"What are you going to do to her?" The teenager asked in a concerned tone. Stepping between the two figures.

"Like I said before boy, I'm going to sell her to the highest bidder." He took a step forward but was blocked by the browned haired teen. "Move aside boy. I'm going to get my money, one way or another. I don't need some boy blocking me from what I want." Aaron didn't move, but instead, moved his arms in front of him, trying to stop the cloaked figure. "I said move!" He shouted, swatting his hand across Aaron's face. Upon contact, Aaron was thrown across the area, only stopping when his body hit the tree.

_Damn it, so much strength in one hand. And he only swatted me away as if I was a fly._

"Surprised?" the figure asked. He pulled his arm up, the one he had Aaron with, showing that his arm was covered in a metal gauntlet that went up to his elbow. Along the gauntlet, were strange shapes that seemed to glow in the sunlight. "Thanks to this little thing here that I stole from the Cameo museum. I now have the strength of about ten Bangaa. A mere Hume like you could not hope to hurt me now."

Ignoring the pain spreading through his body. Aaron quickly rose to his feet, noticing that his field of vision was currently blurry, and charged at the clocked figure, catching him off guard as he tackled him. The force of the blow was enough to push the cloaked figure back a few feet, but not enough to knock him over.

"Little brat!" He mumbled. "That actually hurt!" Without waiting, the figure ran at Aaron, raising his arms up in hopes of blocking the attack. The moment the fist connected with his arms, he felt something snap in his arms as he was thrown backwards. He expected his body to hit a tree, but was surprised when two arms grabbed him before he could hit the tree.

"Are you okay?" A figure asked. Aaron could barely make out what the figure looked like, due to his vision quickly disappearing, but he knew that the figure was male and probably older then him.

"Please…help Alris…toil" He managed to say between gasps for air. His whole body was killing him and he felt his left arm was probably broken and one of his rips might have broke as well.

He heard the figure chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes then." Turning around, he walked over to another figure that appeared and handed Aaron to her. "Yoni can you please take look at him? See if you can find out what's wrong with him."

Aaron felt himself being laid out on the ground as a new pair of hands grabbed him. These ones felt more gentle then the last pairs of hands, these ones were most likely feminine.

A bright green light grew on the female figures hands as they roamed over his chest and arms. "He seems to have a few broken ribs, some eternal bleeding and I think the bones in his left arm is broken. Other then that, he seems to be in pretty good shape, Kupo."

"Can you fix him?" The male figure asked.

The female figure; now know as Yoni smiled at the other figure before returning her attention to Aaron. "Look who you're talking too. Give me a couple minutes Akio and he should be good as new, Kupo."

"Very well then." Akio started, removing the sword from his back. "I'll take him on by myself for now."

"If you can that is." The cloaked figure said. "I don't think you understand who your dealing with?"

"Oh I know who you are really well." Akio mumbled. "You're the master thief Law Rockbane, otherwise know as The Midnight Theif, who is known as the man who stole the magical gauntlet from the Cameo museum of ancient relics. You have been also known for abducting young woman and selling them for the highest profit. You also have a bounty on your head of about 25,000 Gil. A bounty my clan attends to receive."

Law slowly moved backwards from the male Gria. Something about him and the way he looked at him sent chills down Law's spine. He knew for a fact that he could take him on, and would probably be able to kill him, but there was something stopping him from attacking him. "Well?" Akio asked. "Are you going to make the first move, or do I have to?"

"I don't think you'll have the chance to attack me before I do." Law replied, trying to give him a grin.

"Oh it's not me you have to worry about," Akio slowly raised a finger, pointing it in the direction of Law. "It's those two you have to worry about."

Law barley had time to react before he heard the bushes behind him, rustle.

"…Earth…Render…" The moment the words were spoken, the rocks in front of the bush suddenly shook as chunks of rocks shot forward towards Law, who quickly managed to jump out of the way in time. His body skidded across the ground as a white cloaked creature jumped from the bushes.

_Damn, a sneak attack. I should have seen something like that happening. It looks like these guys might be more of a handful that I took them credit for. I'll have to take them out before they can create a real problem._

Grabbing the knife from his side, Law charged at the cloaked figure swinging the knife back and forth. The cloaked figure managed to jump back in time, just before the knife swiped across his chest. Unfortunately, he backed up into a tree, stopping his movements for a few short seconds. "Damn it." He mumbled.

He closed his eyes, anticipating the strike of metal against his flesh. Instead, the sound of metal clanging was heard. "Geez Pike, can't even stop a thief by yourself," A figure said. Causing the white-cloaked figure to open his eyes. Standing in front of him was a teenage Hume, holding a shining sword in his hands, which was used to stop Law's knife.

_Hume Soldier for Clan Phoenix: Augustus_

"What took you ssso long Augussst? I honessstly thought I wasss going to die there." The white-cloaked figure asked, removing the hood of his cloak to reveal, a lizard like creature underneath.

The brown haired teen smiled sarcastically at his lizard companion. "You know what they say about hero's always arriving just when their needed."

"Yah well, your ssstill late anywaysss." Pike whispered. "How are we going to defeat thisss guy anywaysss?"

"I'm still trying to think of that one myself." There was a snapping sound as August looked down at his sword, seeing that the sword had many deep cracks running along the blade. "We need to hurry up or were toast."

"Then let me handle this." Akio said, obtaining the purple-cloaked figures attention. He walked closer to the figure, swinging his sword back and forth as he did. "I'll take him down right now."

"And how do you suppose you do that. If you haven't noticed, I'm way stronger then you will ever be and there's no way to defeat me." Law smirked, removing his knife from August's blades. "What are you going to do, ask me to stop?"

Akio simply shrugged, swinging the blade back and forth. A large circle started to appear below him as red energy started to circle around his sword. The heat from the energy, started to singe the grass below him as he stopped swinging his sword. "Hell's…Fire." The second he said those words; he swung his sword across his body, causing the red balls of energy to move across the field in zigzag motions.

"…Shit…" Was all Law was able to say before the fireballs connected with their targets. Resulting in a large column of flame that burst from where Law had been a moment ago. As the column of flame disappeared, it revealed an open area with no signs of a body or even any signs of Law's clothes.

"Damn it. Looks like he managed to get away. He must have had a teleportation crystal on him. There goes my 25,000 Gil." Akio signed, moved over to Yoni, who was still working on Aaron's body. "So how's he doing?" he asked.

The Paladin sighed as well. "I managed to heal his broken arm and ribs awhile ago, Kupo. He's still got some internal bleeding but I've managed to heal most of it. It should be fine in a little bit, but I would suggest that he probably get some sleep though, Kupo."

Akio looked down at the sleeping teen, noticing the pained look on his face. "I'll have to admit, that teen tried to protect his friend, knowing he had no weapons or magick on him. That takes some courage."

"Ssso what do you sssuggessst we do then?" Pike asked, noticing Arlistoli, who was still asleep. "Thisss one ssseems to be under a sssleeping ssspell. Ssshe ssshould be up sssoon, but we ssshould head back to the town and let them ressst. We'll asssk them what happened when they wake up."

The dark knight looked at Aaron, then to Arlistoli. Sighing to himself, he grabbed Aaron by his arm and slung him over his shoulder. "For now, we will head back to Targ Town. As soon as they wake up we can ask them what happened. Is everyone okay with that?"

The other members nodded their heads while Yoni heading over to Arlistoli and picked her up, placing her on her back. The others looked at each other for a moment before heading north, back to town.

**Xx Law's Location xX**

"…Da…mn…it…" Law muttered, staggering down the dark street. His body had been badly damaged in the ensuring fight. His left arm was completely gone, now just a bleeding stump that dripped blood where he walked. His left eye had a huge gash going across it, removing his ability to see through it. "…I can't…bel..ieve…I…los…t…to…tho..se…peop…le." He had stopped walking and was now leaned up against the wall. He was about to move again when he noticed a figure standing in the middle of the street. "Who…the…hel…l…are…you?" He asked.

The figure didn't answer him. Instead, he took step forward as Law gripped his knife handle harder. "Answer me!" He shouted, throwing the knife as hard as he could.

Just before the knife touched the figure, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Law. He didn't have time to react as a fist entered his chest and exited his back, gripping the now dead heart. The figure watched as Law dropped to the ground in a heap, his knife clattering as it hit the ground behind him.

"I must thank you Law." The figure said, removing the gauntlet from the now lifeless corpse. He placed it on his hand as he grabbed a sucker from his pocket and placed it in his mouth. Looking down at the empty eyes, he smiled to himself before turning away. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten this gauntlet…you have my thanks for that." He disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the only things on the street, a dead body and, a sucker wrapper.

* * *

**And that's the second chapter for you guys to read and enjoy. Sorry again for the lateness of this chapter. I just got Skyward Sword for the Wii and I haven't been able to put it down. Plus I also just got Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom, Skyrim, Saints Row 3 and Sonic Generations a few days ago and I wasn't able to put any of them down either. I was really surprised when I managed to pull this chapter out of god knows where.**

**Once again, thanks to Not-with-a-whimper-but-with-a-BANG for being my beta-reader.**

**Until next time, enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one. **


End file.
